


A Malfoy Gets

by DarkCorgi



Series: What a Malfoy Wants [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Once again an old saying is proved correct as Lily's heart's desire comes true.  Sequel to What A Malfoy Wants.  (mention of het rape)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them because I'm bored.  
Advertisement: Part of the SAC-2005 at: http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2005/SAC-2005.htm  
Note: This story is a continuation of my story from the 2004 calendar 'What a Malfoy Wants'. There is mention of rape and abuse inside.  
Beta: Much thanks to the great Magdelena!

  
**War Orphans Tortured**  
**Ministry Run Orphanages Accused of Segregation and Discrimination**

 

**August 26th 2005 – Rita Skeeter, special correspondent.**

 

**It has come to this reporter's attention that conditions in the Ministry of Magic run orphanages are not up to standard. Orphanages, according to the Ministry charter, are to accept and care for children who possess magic regardless of social status or parentage. The Ministry is required to see to the needs of those children including proper food, shelter, clothing and medical attention. There are over three dozen facilities dedicated to the succour of those orphaned in the wizarding world and five of those are brand new; built after He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named's second fall at the hands of Harry Potter. It was during a tour of these facilities that certain charges were brought to light.**

**The first five facilities I had been invited to tour, along with the aforementioned Mr. Potter, were the brand new buildings built at the end of the war. Every occupant was well cared for and content in their new home, but it became obvious as each of the new homes were toured that the children housed within were of all of strictly pure-blooded ancestry. When the Ministry Official, Derrick Driftwood, age 50, insisted that there were no other facilities run by the Ministry it was obvious that they were trying to hide something from our Hero's eyes. When Mr. Potter removed a list of other facilities, said official reluctantly brought the persistent wizard to the first of the orphanages on his list. The quality of housing for each building on Mr. Potter's list declined significantly, the other notable change being the type of children residing in the homes. While the first five facilities housed pure-bloods, the children of the poorly maintained homes were impoverished pure-bloods and half-bloods. As the quality of each building decreased so did the 'social status' of the children within. Eventually the structures in question only held those of Muggleborn ancestry.**

**The most disturbing fact was not noticed until Mr. Potter pointed it out. "If you've noticed not one of these children belong to anyone sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts and I know the Slytherins in my year have all had children." Mr. Potter then informed us of which Slytherins were married and to whom. There were over a half dozen missing children born to his year mates and even more than that born to those who left Hogwarts' hallowed halls before him.**

**The missing Slytherin orphans were not seen until the last building on Mr. Potter's list was visited. The conditions those children were found in were deplorable and their treatment inhumane. The children did not receive proper clothing, food or medical attention and were frequently beaten by the staff of the orphanage. Mr. Potter separated from his Ministry escort when a child caught his attention. This reporter was able to readily identify the child as a Malfoy, which was later confirmed by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was then that the treatment of those lost souls came to light.**

**The situation escalated when Mr. Potter attempted to remove Ms. Malfoy from the premises in order to reunite her with her godfather, Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. It was then that Minister Fudge arrived to deny Mr. Potter's intentions. It was evident by the Minister's arrival that the Ministry was behind the conditions found at the orphanages and the segregation according to purity of blood within the orphanages the Ministry runs. The stalemate between Mr. Potter and the Minister was broken by former's adoption of the only living Malfoy, who is currently safely ensconced at Hogwarts where Mr. Potter teaches Defence Against The Dark Arts.**

**How aware was the rest of the Ministry of these atrocities? It is a topic that the Wizengamot will have to uncover as the Minster of Magic and the Ministry itself is brought up on child endangerment charges. For more on the charges against Fudge and the Ministry of Magic, see page 13.**  


Rita Skeeter stared at the article framed on the wall of her sitting room and remembered the events that followed before allowing her eyes to drift over to the plaque that was next to it. It was that story that gained her the coveted European Press Award for Journalism. For the first time in her long career she was a respected writer, and she had Hermione Granger to thank for it. After the printing of Harry's account of Voldemort's resurrection in the Quibbler at the end of his fourth year, the young witch steadily reined in on Rita’s artistic embellishments, as well insisted that Rita apologize for the previous articles she had written about Harry and Rubeus Hagrid. If not, the young Defence Professor would never had invited her to snoop on his tour of the orphanages. He had already had some suspicions about what was going on, and he wanted to make sure the story got out. He had quickly briefed Rita on those suspicions and granted her an exclusive interview after the events played out.

 

Rita glanced up a clock and realized it was getting late. She needed to get ready for the last step of this saga. It had shocked the entire wizarding world and sent hordes of young witches into tears of disbelief. The Saviour of the wizarding world was bonding to the one person no one would have guessed. It certainly surprised Rita, given how much information about their once mutual hatred of each other circulated through the streets of Diagon Alley over the years. She shouldn't have been so thrown off kilter by the whole thing. After all in her job as a reporter, she’d seen odder things happen. They had one thing between them that was the primary catalyst for their relationship, one undersized blonde that both men adored, who had a will of steel and the stubbornness of a nesting dragoness. She chuckled lightly as she headed into her room to change. The memory of Harry's tale never failed to lighten her mood. 

 

She slowly changed and made sure she had all the gear she needed for the night before checking that her babysitter had everything she needed as well as the contact information to reach her in an emergency. Rita had to smile at the thought of actually needing a babysitter. Like many others she was enraged at the treatment of those children and like the heads of the Weasley Clan she took in one of those children. Of course the Weasleys took as many as they could fit in their home and she was just amazed at how they managed to provide for them in the early days. Now they didn't have to scrimp and save in order to provide for their new additions thanks to the fact that Arthur was now the new Head of the newly revamped Department of Children's Welfare. He was doing an admirable job taking care of Fudge's messes in that department as well as being a father for ten more children. His own sons followed in his footsteps as they too took in some of the orphans, though not as many as their parents. 

 

Once everything was set, Rita left her flat and ducked into a nearby alley. When she was sure she was out of sight of her Muggle neighbours she Apparated to Hogsmeade. She arrived just outside Hogwarts' wards and she made her way slowly up the drive. When she reached the front doors of Hogwarts she pulled her invitation from her sleeve and handed it to the Seventh year student that asked for it. Once inside she took the opportunity to look around at her fellow guests. Most were either Gryffindors or Slytherins and she knew on sight that they had connections to Harry and Severus. Redheads formed the majority of Harry's side of the room while the myriad of brunettes and blondes with splatters of brown filled Severus' side. The dress robes varied from rich plush fabrics to the dull poorer ones of those without funds. Either way the crowd was as diverse as the two men bonding. 

 

The bonding itself was a rare thing. It's been over a century since the Theban bond was last performed and the wizarding world was eager to see it again. Harry once again was under the magnifying glass of the wizarding world and this time he had company. They had made the announcement of their intentions on New Year's Eve in Hogwarts' Great Hall and by dawn the news had spread throughout wizarding England. Rita was gifted with a personal account of the news from Harry, borne on the wings of a Hogwarts owl. She didn't know what happened to the snowy owl that once carried Harry's mail, and she didn't want to upset the fragile peace between them to ask the younger wizard, mostly in fear of hurting him. The crowd whispered about the bond to be performed and many of the huddled groups wondered what sort of curse Snape used on the younger man or what he held over the Boy-Who-Lived's head. None of the people in those gossip circles believed that the two could have formed a mutual bond, and Rita shook her head as she slunk from one group to another unnoticed. Some of the groups, specifically those that had friends of Harry's or his co-workers within, believed that their relationship was genuine while the rest weren't sure which story to believe and chose to remain neutral until they could see the couple with their own eyes.

 

Before Rita could complete her rounds of the last remote groups on the far side of the room, they were all asked to sit by Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard was resplendent in snowy white robes embroidered in silver. The light danced off the ornamentation each time he moved and the crowd quickly sat on the appropriate side of the room, one of the few customs that infiltrated the ceremony from Christian Muggle and wizard customs. The noise died down as everyone in the room waited with baited breath for the two men to make their entrance and when a slow march played through the hall the Great Hall's doors opened, the breeze caused by their abrupt movement stirred the flowers and pine branches that decorated the room's walls. The first person in the room wasn't the two men everyone was hoping to catch sight of, but a petite young blonde that looked about five, which Rita knew wasn't the case. The seven year old girl was slowly making her way down the aisle dressed in forest green robes trimmed in gold embroidery. In her hands was a pillow of velvet in a green so dark it appeared black, and only the reflection of the light off of it allowed the viewer to identify the colour. Upon that square of stuffed soft fabric were two rings. The rings were braided from the finest strands of gold and platinum and were glowing with the protective magic of their co-workers and family. Lily stood off to Albus' left and waited patiently for the two men she lived with to make their entrance. Mischief sparkled in her grey eyes as she watched the rest of the people in the audience. Rita kept her eyes firmly on the young Malfoy-Potter and waited to see where the young demon would look.

 

The doors opened again and the crowd gave a joint gasp of disappointment as the attendants entered the hall. Rita took a quick glance at the newcomers, but quickly turned back to the front of the hall to watch the young girl with the mischievous smile. Lily must have felt Rita's gaze on her because she looked up and gave a bright smile before returning her attention to the rest of the guests. As Rita watched her, the girl constantly made quick glances at the two doors at the ends of the head table. Rita smirked inwardly and pulled out her parchment and Never-Out Quill and waited patiently for the two men to make their entrance. They didn't make her wait long. The crowd was getting restless due to the long wait, and just as the muttering began to increase in volume the two side doors opened. Severus Snape entered from the left hand door while Harry entered from the right. The two walked serenely to the centre of the room where Dumbledore was waiting and they had eyes only for each other. 

 

Both men were dressed in shimmering gold robes with forest green embroidery on them. Rita could tell from where she was sitting that no human hand made those robes and she guessed that the house-elves had a hand in their creation. Harry and Severus wore crowns of olive branches upon their heads. They joined hands and faced Albus, but not without smiles to the young lady standing next to the wizened wizard. Albus began the ceremony with the usual speech about love and other things before going into the binding ceremony. At the first sound of ancient Greek leaving the old wizard's mouth, Rita's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one had performed the original bond from ancient Greece in centuries. Actually, she was surprised that Albus knew the rites to begin with. Harry made the first of his responses in hesitant Greek and Severus responded fluently, making Rita wonder if he had some Greek blood in him. The ceremony went on until Albus was ready to complete the bonding. Rita wish she knew enough Greek to understand what was going on, but the sudden light that filled the room after Albus intoned the last portion of the spell to link their souls gave her enough of a clue. She'd still need to do a lot of research on the bonding spell, but it would be well worth it. 

 

While she concentrated on the ceremony, she was writing up a storm. It was a little trick she learned while at university and it gave her an advantage over her fellow reporters when it came to breaking stories. Thankfully she didn't have to concentrate that much since she was the only reporter invited, and the others were prevented from sneaking onto Hogwarts' grounds by a specially cast ward over the school. She pulled out her camera when the newly bonded couple posed for a few photos and noticed how the young Malfoy-Potter had found the perfect complementary parents that made her stand out more.

 

All in all it was a beautiful ceremony to watch and other than a small disturbance several rows in front of her nothing went wrong. She'd have to sneak forward to see who was causing that mild ruckus, though she knew she'd never be allowed to write about the incident.

* * *

Lily smiled at the reporter that was friends with her Daddy before turning back to watch the rest of the guests. She loved helping Grandma Molly and Grandma Minnie plan the ceremony and she couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted to her father's and daddy's entrance. They didn't want to 'walk down the aisle' so everyone had more time to gawk at them, so they decided to use the staff entrances to the Great Hall. She thought it was amusing and she analysed everyone's reactions while she waited for them to arrive. All the attendants had arrived and everyone was craning their necks to the Great Hall's main doors waiting for her parents to arrive. Well, everyone except the three Muggles sitting in the front row. The older fat one looked ready to burst; he was so red in the face. The skinny woman looked like she was trying to disappear while the younger fat one was trying to cover his immense rear and mouth without being obvious about it. She knew they were her Daddy's relatives, but she couldn't help but hope that she didn't have to see them much. They seemed so horrid. 

 

The doors on either side of the Great Hall opened, and her Father and Daddy stepped out and made their way to where she and Grandpa Albus were standing. They stared at each other as they crossed the room and waited for Grandpa to perform the ceremony. Her first Daddy had started to teach her Greek when she was first learning to talk, but Grandpa spoke so fast and in an odd dialect that she couldn't keep up or understand it. It really didn't matter what he said, she could see the magic he wove to bind her parents together. She almost couldn't keep her jubilation in when her parents put the rings on each other's hands and kissed. 

 

The next part was her favourite. She got to pose in front of the camera with her parents and knew she cut a striking picture against the two dark haired men. The funny part was that they both knew it too.

 

"Severus, did it ever occur to you that Lily chose these robes to make her look good?" Daddy asked Father while carding his fingers through her hair.

 

"Of course it has and I can guarantee that Draco would have done the same in her place. She is a Malfoy despite the extraordinarily long last name she now bears," Father replied with a smirk. They couldn't talk any further because of a disturbance in the front row on Daddy's side of the room.

 

"I told you! I told you that you were a freak, boy, and this just proves it. Only a freak would marry another man. What did you do, boy, knock up a girl and have her dump your spawn on you?" The fat man roared, silencing all the guests in the room. 

 

Everyone stood open-mouthed in shock at the Muggle's out burst and Father was glaring at him. Lily took a moment to remind herself to learn that glare. It would come in handy someday. Daddy instead of getting mad just gave the Muggle a pitying glance before responding.

 

"I've seen toadstools with more intelligence than you, Uncle Vernon. Any fool with basic science under their belt would know that it's genetically impossible for Lily to have that colouring if she was my biological daughter. If she was mine she'd either have green eyes or her mother's eyes along with either red or black hair. Obviously she isn't mine. She's an old friend's daughter who I've adopted. So keep your mouth shut unless you actually know what you're talking about. Don't ruin this day more than you already have." 

 

"Why you…" the fat man started to yell, but a poke in the back from the pink-haired Auror behind stopped him cold. 

 

"Why did you insist we come here? We want nothing to do with you," the grossly thin lady asked. Lily instantly disliked her and they weren't even formally introduced.

 

"You and Dudley are my only blood relations, Aunt Petunia, and our customs require blood relatives to be present at bonding ceremonies and weddings. If that wasn't the case I would gladly forget you exist. The Weasleys were always more like family than you lot," Daddy replied frostily as the Aurors prevented the fat man from exploding in anger with a silencing spell and a verbal threat.

 

There was a small smatter of applause from the people seated around her Daddy's aunt and uncle, and soon the matter was forgotten as everyone took turns giving private well wishes to her parents. As soon as Lily could, she slipped away to join Grandma and her aunts. It was a surprise to most of the wizarding world when her Grandmother and Grandfather adopted her mother's siblings, but that was all right as far as Lily was concerned. She could see them anytime she wanted, and not worry about her safety. They even found her Aunt Marigold alive and well. Lily spent the rest of the evening with the Weasley clan, both blonde and red-head until her parents collected her. 

 

Once the dinner was served she found herself ensconced between her parents, so she couldn't get in trouble, especially when her parents saw her conspiring with her Uncles Fred and George. She had no worries though; they had already passed the pranks to her long before her Father noticed who she was talking too. She couldn't wait to find an appropriate target to use them on. When dinner was over they mingled some more, but she noticed her parents wouldn't let her return to the Weasleys, or more likely Uncles Fred and George. She couldn't fathom why.

 

They were slowly walking towards their quarters after bidding goodbye to their guests when her Daddy stumbled into her. When she turned to look behind her she saw that fat Muggle again and he was just as red faced as before. When he turned to look at her, after he spat on her Daddy, she couldn't help but back several feet away in fright. He reminded her of the handyman from the orphanage and there was no way she was going to get anywhere near him. The man still couldn't speak but what he wanted to say was very clearly written in his expression. He wanted to hurt someone and he didn't care which person he inflicted pain on. 

 

Daddy had turned to look at his uncle, and when he did the fat man punched him in the face, hard. Daddy didn't fall after the assault, mostly because he stumbled into Father. He regained his balance quickly and squared off against his uncle. The fat man just stood there and gloated, but that look was quickly wiped away when Daddy punched him squarely on the jaw. Lily was so absorbed in watching the fight that she didn't notice the other fat man circling behind her until he grabbed her. Her skin crawled when he touched her and without knowing why, she began to panic.

 

"Gee, you're a pretty little thing. Bet you'd be a good lay," the foul pig whispered in her ear while running his porky hand down her front.

 

She wasn't sure what he was suggesting, but whatever it was she didn't like it. So she tried to do something about it in the only way a scared child could.

 

"Daddy!" Lily shrieked in a panicked voice, which stopped her Daddy from throwing another punch, and had her Father drawing his wand.

 

"Take that spell off of Vernon, Potter, or Dudley will hurt your little freak," Daddy's Aunt spat, and Lily began to struggle to get out of the pig's arms.

 

"Dudley, you had better let her go if you know what's good for you," Daddy snarled, ignoring his Aunt. "You do remember the Dementors, now don't you?"

 

The fat pig trembled, but didn't loosen his hold on Lily. She squirmed and kicked, trying to free herself and she was trying very hard not to cry, though she wanted to bawl like an infant.

 

As she tried to free herself, she saw her Daddy draw his wand while the fat pig started to shuffle towards the main doors. Father pulled something from his golden robes. When she got a good view of it she was surprised to see it was a potions vial. She didn't see him place any in the robes, and she knew there wasn't a pocket in them for him to hide anything. After all, she helped design them. Father pulled the cork and threw it into the silently roaring mouth of the fat man, who began to convulse the moment the liquid touched his tongue.

 

"Release our daughter, or your father will die a most painful death," Father said in that dangerous whisper she knew he reserved for the most incompetent people.

 

The fat pig stopped moving and watched his father writhe on the floor in agony. He loosened his hold enough for her to sag. While she was trying to duck under his arm, Daddy fired off a hex that sent the pig slumping to the floor. Suddenly free she raced across the space separating them and threw herself at both her parents, who handily caught her. When she calmed down enough, she looked around and saw all the guests with their wands drawn and pointing at the three Muggles. Grandpa Albus looked enraged and he was staring angrily at the pig and she wondered if he had heard what he said to her. Grandpa looked at her again, his eyes held a very worried glance before glaring at the object of his ire. The old wizard whispered in her Father's ear and she knew that Grandpa really did hear what the pig said to her by rage in Father's eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how.

 

"Albus, we're going to head up to our rooms. I'm sure you're more than capable of dealing with this. Just make sure I never see them again," Father told Grandpa and picked Lily up. 

 

Despite her parents care, Lily would never be tall and though she was too old for carrying she didn't complain. She wasn't carried much by the staff of the orphanage and her Aunt wasn't allowed to when they were there. So she enjoyed that closeness whenever her parents wished to haul her about like that. They wordlessly left the crowd and headed up the stairs. Lily remembered the shock when Severus moved out of his dungeon quarters. All the students were shocked, even though their new quarters were only one flight up from his previous rooms. Lily didn't understand why none of the students liked her Father. He was never mean to her.

 

Father dragged Daddy, who was pitching an immense fit and trying to reach his cousin, to the hallway leading to their rooms. They made slow time as Daddy tried to shake off Father’s grip. Once Father got Daddy safely inside their sitting room he warded the rooms so Daddy couldn't escape and do something that would land him in Azkaban. It took a long time for Daddy to calm down, but when he did he flopped into the couch next to Lily.

 

"Lily, are you all right? Did Dudley hurt you?" Daddy asked her.

 

"No, but he scared me. I think I need a bath," Lily responded with a grimace.

 

"I want you to talk to your grandmothers about what he said. I haven't a clue how to help you, but they do. They've seen a lot during the wars. Okay?" 

 

"Yes, Daddy." 

 

"Now are you all right, Harry?" Father asked in a concerned voice.

 

"I will be. I just need some time to calm down," Daddy answered before turning to her and capturing her eyes with his own. "Would you like to take a bath? I don't know if it would help, but it certainly couldn't hurt."

 

"I think I would," Lily answered, distinctly reminded of the pig's clammy hands touching her.

 

"Okay. Go gather what you need and I'll start the bath," Daddy said while standing. He gave Father a quick hug before heading to the bathroom.

 

Lily quickly gathered her night clothes and dressing gown and headed for the bathroom. The room was all steamy and her Daddy was testing the water when she arrived. He didn't take long to notice her and she gave him a curious look. His face made him look like he was arguing with himself and she wondered if he really did that.

 

"I'll let you be, but give us a yell if you need anything," Daddy said quietly while shutting the water off.

 

"I'll be okay. Don't you do anything stupid."

 

"I'll try, but it's very hard when my inner serpent is egging the griffon on," Daddy replied with a smile that Lily just had to answer. Daddy had that power. He could make anyone smile, even Father, just by flashing his own.

 

Daddy left the room after giving her a kiss on the head and when he shut the door she quickly discarded her dress robes and undergarments. She slipped into the warm water and her mind went back towards the 'incident' without any input from her. She would have preferred that it went back to the bonding ceremony, but the stubborn thing refused to cooperate with her. Over and over it replayed what the pig said and her skin crawled in response. The sudden urge to scrub herself raw hit her and she obeyed the need to remove the stain she couldn't see. She roughly passed the coarse sponge over her skin repeated, adding more soap each time. She was beet red when she was done, and in some places she was bleeding from tiny scratches from the sponge. As she was drying herself off, she decided that she need to talk to someone about how she was feeling, but she didn't want to talk about it with her grandmothers. It would cause them to worry too much, but as she thought about it there was one other person she could talk to who wouldn't get too overwrought about it. Her Aunt Poppy would be willing to talk to her and she could separate her personal life from her professional one. Yes, Aunt Poppy would be the best possible choice. After all she'd helped both her Father and Daddy through some tough times. 

 

With her decision made and her body as clean as she could make it, she left the safety of the bathroom and headed back to her room. Her parents were sitting on the sofa talking quietly about something. She couldn't hear them and she didn't bother them. She was sure Daddy had much to talk about too since she wasn't the only one attacked by the Muggles. 

 

Once in her room she went straight to her doll house. She was so thrilled when Daddy bought it for her, even though she didn't know that he bought her practically everything she looked at that day. When her first Daddy bought her the original doll house when she was very little she was in heaven, and to have a duplicate gave her that small connection with her blonde parent. She lifted out one of the two remaining human dolls from the box and looked at the blank form. Inside the house were two dolls. One had messy black hair, green eyes, glasses and a lightening bolt scar while the other was a miniature version of her. Lily smiled and spoke to the blank doll.

 

"Transform into the image of Severus Snape," she told the doll, and slowly it began to morph into a perfect replica of her father. Her little family was almost complete. She had her Daddy, Father, Winky, Dobby and herself, but something was missing and she knew exactly what the family needed. A baby.

 

With a smile to herself, she left her bedroom after placing the new doll next to the others in her doll house. Her parents were still sitting on the sofa and whatever conversation they were having seemed to have stopped. She skipped up to them and neatly plopped herself down between them and was immediately crushed into their embraces. She sat and absorbed the affection they willingly heaped on her. They all sat quietly, enjoying just being in the presence of each other, but when the small clock on the mantle chimed, Lily realized that today was really about her parents and she reluctantly bid them goodnight. She'd save her request for another day.

* * *

Harry emerged from the bathroom after drawing a bath for Lily and immediately returned to his agitated state. Severus threw several silencing charms around the room so they wouldn't worry their daughter with Harry's fit of rage. He knew it was coming, and oddly enough Severus recognized the signs too. Harry couldn't believe what the castle told him. He knew Dudley was a little unbalanced, especially with all the bullying he'd done over the years, but little girls? It made his stomach roil and he was hard pressed to keep his food down at the thought.

 

"How could anyone be that sick? I want to skin that bastard alive," Harry roared into the silence. His face must have been as red as a beet in his anger.

 

"Doing anything harmful will do nothing for Lily. If you end up in Azkaban the Ministry will take her from me, Draco's wishes be damned," Severus responded calmly, doing his best to smother Harry's anger.

 

"I know, but at least we had several Aurors and Ministry officials as our guests. They won't get away with their actions." 

 

"If Albus has his way they won't."

 

There seemed to be a breeze blowing through the room as Harry thought back to the threat to his daughter. As his anger grew, the breeze became stronger and continued to grow until something broke into his thoughts.

 

"Harry, LOCK IT DOWN!"

 

He was used to responding to that voice's demands and he quickly drew his magic back to him. Severus pulled him to the sofa and forced him to sit before sitting beside him. Harry leaned into his spouse and tried to let the anger go.

 

"It would not help anyone to get this angry. He only threatened her, and we will take steps to insure that he never gets near her again," Severus murmured quietly.

 

"I know, but I feel so inadequate because I didn't do anything to stop him before he could touch her," Harry said in a small voice filled with pain.

 

"I understand, but our priority should be making sure she is safe. Revenge can be gotten when they've forgotten all about the possibility."

 

Harry didn't have anything to say to that and they began to talk about inconsequential things. It was a good thing in Harry's opinion since Lily exited the bathroom right at the end of the more serious discussion. He expected her to join them, but she went to her room instead. It didn't bother Severus any as he leaned his head upon Harry's. 

 

Harry didn't question Severus' relaxed state, and decided to follow his example. He just hoped that Lily would ask them for help or go to Minerva and Mum if she felt uncomfortable with them. He expected that Lily was going to have a difficult time growing up with two fathers instead of the conventional household she would have had if Voldemort had not existed. Harry was glad that he still had Molly, Minerva and Poppy to turn to when he became baffled later on by his daughter's behaviour. Either way he could no longer imagine his life without Severus and Lily in it and wouldn't change it for all the money in Gringotts. 

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Lily enter the room and was startled when she threw herself between him and Severus. Harry met Severus' eyes, which sparkled with mischief and wordlessly they squeezed their daughter between them. Lily giggled with mirth and they spent several long minutes just sitting quietly together. Soon Lily wiggled her way out from between them and bid them goodnight before heading off to bed. Once her door was safely shut, Severus began an assault of an amorous nature and Harry surrendered without a fight. He let Severus lead him to their bedroom where the older man claimed his mouth for a passionate kiss. Harry allowed Severus entrance to his mouth and hummed with delight as the other man mapped every inch of his mouth and then invited him to do the same. Heat grew between them and Harry's focus narrowed to the taste of the sweet wine Severus had at dinner, the slide of their lips against each other, and the tangled dance of their tongues. It went on forever and ended far too soon due to the necessity of breathing.

 

They reluctantly pulled apart and panted while still entwined. Severus recovered first and began a thorough investigation of Harry’s neck and collarbone. Harry was more than grateful that they wore nothing under the heavy gold robes other than their pants. Severus slowly undid each of the tiny hooks holding the one Harry wore closed. As every inch of skin was revealed, Severus would worship the area. His lover was barely at the point where his nipples were and his legs felt like jelly. Harry didn't think he was going to survive the wait, but there was nothing he could do to speed Severus up and he didn't bother trying. Severus did things at his own pace and the way he believed was right. It showed now and when he brewed his potions. It was one of those things he fell in love with early in their brief courtship, if you could call it that. While Harry's mind melted, Severus had finished unbuttoning the robe and had them neatly draped over a chair. Harry wasn't able to register what Severus said to him since he was lost in the haze of lust and thought.

 

"Never mind. I'll do it myself," Severus said and it jerked Harry into some semblance of consciousness.

 

Severus chuckled and began to undress himself and Harry blinked stupidly at him, but for some reason Severus looked pleased at his inability to focus. Harry decided to leave it be, as he waited for Severus to return to him. A pleased Severus was a rarity and Harry wasn't about to do something stupid and ruin it.

 

Severus returned with an amused smirk and Harry feasted his eyes on the pale flesh before him. It wasn't a conscious thought, but Harry stepped forward and began to taste every exposed inch of Severus' pale torso. He was steadily working his way downward, but Severus stopped him before he reached what he really wanted to taste and shoved him towards the bed. Harry slid onto the bed and placed himself directly in the centre, waiting for Severus to join him. Severus wasted no time in doing so and when Harry tried to resume his explorations, Severus stopped him and pinned him to the mattress.

 

"Oh no. I'm in charge and I'm going to sink into that hot arse of yours and pound you into the mattress until you scream my name," Severus whispered in his ear and Harry moaned in anticipation. 

 

Severus rolled him onto his stomach and Harry's incredibly hard cock demanded friction. Harry gave into his unruly member's demands and began to vigorously hump the sheets beneath him until a stinging slap to his back side stopped him cold.

 

"We'll have none of that, Mr. Potter-Snape. You'll come once I'm buried inside you and not before," Severus hissed.

 

"Oh Merlin! Hurry, Severus. Hurry." Harry gasped and received another stinging slap in response. 

 

Harry almost whined, but then he heard the sound of a cork being removed from vial and then felt Severus' long thin finger breach his entrance. It readily slid in and Severus' slowly moved it in and out of Harry's channel. It wasn't enough to scratch the itch that was driving him mad, but soon a second finger joined the first. Harry moaned and pushed back onto Severus' fingers, trying to satisfy the ache the other man instilled in him. Soon, but not soon enough, a third finger breached him and rubbed up against that most wonderful of places, sending stars shooting inside his brain.

 

"Yesssss, Severussss!!" Harry shrieked in bliss and Severus rubbed that gland several times more before rolling Harry onto his back.

 

"You're not loud enough. I'm going to fuck you so hard and you had better scream so that Albus can hear you in his tower," Severus purred while slicking his prick with oil.

 

Harry moaned and had a hard time keeping still. It's been years since he's been this hot and bothered and he couldn't wait for Severus to get a move on. Severus didn't wait much longer before giving Harry the one thing that would fulfil his need. Severus pushed his legs upwards and steadily pushed into Harry's channel. Harry could feel his internal walls parting before Severus' cock like the Red Sea and he howled his approval. Severus didn't give either of them a chance to adjust. Instead, the older man immediately began a steady rhythm that barely satisfied the need Harry had that was all Severus' fault. 

 

When Severus gave no indication of moving any faster, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. It was difficult, but he slowly managed to get his legs between Severus' arms and torso so he could wrap them around the older man's poker straight back. Harry then met every one of Severus' strokes by using the other wizard's back for leverage. 

 

That action earned a rumbling growl from Severus and Harry roared his approval as the older man began to piston in and out of his channel with an ever increasing pace. Almost every other stroke found the head of Severus' cock brushing against Harry's prostate and he howled, moaned and shouted every time it happened. All Harry saw were stars and he could feel his belly tightening with pleasure. Severus didn't slow the pace at all, and Harry could see the man was obviously tiring. Sweat coated both of them and made Harry's hands slip off of Severus' back as the older man continued his battery.

 

Harry could feel his cock harden even more as the pleasure built to the point that it was unbearable. His balls drew up; he could feel them sliding up wards along his thighs closer to his bouncing prick and then he was coming. He spewed copious amounts of semen over both his and Severus' chests as the older man continued to chase his own release.

 

Moments later, Severus followed him into bliss, pumping his seed into Harry's still pulsing channel. Severus’ arms shook in the effort to keep his taller body from crashing down on Harry's slight frame. Harry helped Severus by tipping him off to one side, where Severus crashed bonelessly into the mattress, completely spent. Severus was almost completely asleep and that left Harry responsible for the cleaning spells. He hated that itchy feeling of dried semen on his skin and he wasn't sure he didn't spill onto the sheets during their wild ride. The cotton bedding was certainly soaked with their sweat and it was already becoming uncomfortable to lie on. He wordlessly summoned his wand and cleansed the sheets, Severus, and finally himself before yanking the blankets up and pillowing his head on Severus' chest.

 

The next morning found Harry trying to pretend that the worst events of yesterday evening never occurred, though he kept a very close eye on Lily's behaviour. He didn't fail to notice how red her skin was, and the many tiny scratches that the redness almost completely hid. She never asked for Molly, and as he watched her she never went to Minerva either. He wasn't going to press her, but if she didn't talk to them soon, he'd have to invite either or both of them to tea. Once they knew of a potential problem Harry and Severus couldn't handle, they would make sure that the matter would be taken care of. In a way Harry felt sorry for Lily. Sure she had him and Severus, but the things that a mother would share or do with a daughter are something she'd never get to experience. Had Hermione survived the war, he was positive that that wouldn't be the case. Weasleys tend to spawn more boys than girls, and Hermione would have taken Lily under her wing. Sadly life didn't conspire to make his life easy. 

 

Things seemed to be going fine a week after their bonding, and then Fudge showed up. It was at lunch time, and the minute the man walked through the doors the Hall went silent. The students watched Fudge strut up the centre aisle, many of them sporting extremely angry looks. Fudge looked like the cat that ate the canary, and Harry felt a dull sense of foreboding deep in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't going to like what the fat piece of slime had to say.

 

"Good afternoon, Minister. What brings you to Hogwarts this fine day?" Albus greeted Fudge, but there was no hint of his usual warmth in either his voice or eyes. Obviously Albus felt the ominous cloud too.

 

"Nothing much, Professor Dumbledore, but I did arrive to inform Mr., excuse me, Professor Potter-Snape that his relatives have been released and returned to their home."

 

Harry felt the anger boil up in him and Severus responded my clenching his shoulder tightly, reminding him not to lose control of his magic. 

 

"And why was that, Minister?" Harry spat in contempt.

 

"They didn't do anything wrong," Fudge replied smugly while rocking on his heels.

 

"Assault is nothing?" Severus snapped, joining the fray at last. "They threatened to harm our daughter physically and you call it nothing!" Harry laid a hand on Severus' hand to calm him down before turning to look at Fudge.

 

The fat man had a curiously expectant look on his face and then it all clicked into place. The slimy little bastard was looking for a way out of the debt he was forced to pay after Harry took him and the Ministry to court. One thing he loved about the Ministry of Magic, trials happened quickly unlike the Muggle world. There was no way he was going to let Fudge off the hook.

 

"Oh no, Fudge. You're not getting out of paying your debt to the Malfoy Estate and Severus. There's more than one way to skin a cat. No offence Professor McGonagall." 

 

"None taken, Professor Potter-Snape," Minerva replied with a twinkle uncomfortably like the Headmaster's.

 

"Now see…" Fudge started to bluster, but Harry didn't let him get anywhere near a full rant.

 

"No, you will listen and listen well. If you refuse to do anything then I will find away to punish them through Muggle means. I do promise you this, Fudge. I will make sure you're ousted out of office so you had better return to your office and start packing," Harry said in a cold, cold voice, and he heard the sounds of hundreds of wands being drawn.

 

Fudge looked around in shock and saw all the students aiming for him. Harry hid the smirk the look on the fat man's face caused, but it was a battle. Fudge tried to strong arm his way out of the situation, but his fear was clearly seen on his face and the children sensing it weren't at all ready to give up their advantage.

 

"Really, Fudge, you shouldn’t play Slytherin games. You're just not capable of doing so," Harry told the man, who paled even more. Harry then proceeded to ignore the man and finished his meal. 

 

"Yes, I think it's time you should leave, Minister. Go before something happens to you," Albus said into the quiet room. "Children, put your wands away. The Minister will be leaving now."

 

Fudge's mouth opened and closed like a fish's for several minutes before he turned and ran from the room. Severus chuckled loudly, stunning half the staff table and all of the students with the sound. Harry was just grateful that Lily was having lunch with Hagrid and Charlie in the former's hut. He didn't want her to worry about Dudley being free to try and harm her despite the fact that Dudley would need help to cross Hogwarts' wards. As the students left the Great Hall for afternoon classes a plan formed in Harry's mind, but he'd needed someone to carry them out. He caught Albus before the older man could get up and he felt Severus' curious presence behind him.

 

"Albus, could you get Moody and Kingsley here? I need their help about my relative problem."

 

"Yes I can invite them for tea later. What did you have in mind?"

 

“I'll tell you later. Severus and I have classes." With that, Harry and Severus left for the day though Severus met him at his office during their common free time. 

 

"What do you want Shacklebolt and Moody for?" Severus asked without any preamble.

 

"I want to monitor the Dursleys, especially Dudley. The only way I'll be able to get the Muggle authorities interested in them is if I have proof of their misdeeds. Moody knows more ways to track and record a person's actions than anyone alive, and Kingsley's got the people skills and looks to question Dudley's potential victims and Vernon's business associates."

 

"That may work, though it will be difficult to make the Muggles believe that we got the proof by appropriate means."

 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

 

"When you have a free moment tonight, call Molly and see if Lily's spoken to her about that incident," Severus asked a wrinkle of worry creasing his forehead.

 

"She hasn't asked for her at all."

 

"You know that Lily's resourceful enough to contact Molly all on her own and your Hedwig adores her."

 

"All right. In that light I'll firecall Mum later tonight."

 

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly and both Moody and Kingsley were more than happy to help with Harry’s catch-the-Dursleys-red-handed plot. Actually they were ecstatic. Later that evening Harry did as promised and called his surrogate mother. Unfortunately Lily didn't initiate any calls, and his mum extracted a promise to invite her over if Lily hadn't spoken to Minerva.

 

After a quick word with Severus, who was working with Lily on her homework, Harry left to speak with Minerva. If he was remembering her habits correctly, she should be in her office marking essays or quizzes. He was correct about her location, but what was occupying her time wasn't her students' papers. Poppy was sitting beside the fire and the two looked to be gossiping up a storm.

 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Minerva, but might I have a word?" Harry asked as he waved Poppy back to her seat. He didn't mind if she heard. After all she might have some input to help.

 

"Of course, Harry. Come in." Minerva conjured another chair for him. "It must be serious for you to leave that cosy little den you've got down the hall."

 

"Pretty much. It's about Lily. Has she come to you about what happened after the bonding ceremony? Particularly about my cousin's actions."

 

"No, Harry. She hasn't," Minerva responded and Harry got up to pace.

 

Harry's worry was starting to spiral out of control until Poppy's voice broke through his inner turmoil. He felt he was right to worry due to ever increasing scrapes appearing on Lily from her scrubbing too hard on her skin.

 

"Harry, relax. She's been coming to me. We have tea every afternoon, and we discuss what happened," Poppy said quietly once Harry focused his attention on her.

 

All the tension left Harry the moment Poppy spoke. He felt quite stupid for not considering the Medi-witch. He felt like a balloon that had a leak, but it was a good feeling. Relief flooded him and he smiled at the two women.

 

"Thanks, Poppy. That's a lot off my mind. I always think of you for the physical owwies, so I tend to overlook that you're more than qualified to deal with those not so visible."

 

Poppy smiled in response, but Minerva had one wicked twinkle in her eye.

 

"Owwie?" Minerva asked with a smirk that indicated Harry wasn't going to hear the end of this anytime soon.

 

"Well not every part of me has grown up, and Lily's been very indulgent when I have these moments. I'm sure Severus will be right beside you in blackmailing me."

 

"We won't blackmail you, but we'll tease you at every opportunity."

 

"I'm sure you will. Good night, ladies," Harry said as he beat a hasty retreat with the sounds of Poppy's and Minerva's laughter dogging his steps.

 

When he returned to their rooms he found Severus sitting in his favourite armchair reading the most recent Potions journal. There was no sign of Lily anywhere.

 

"Where's Lily?" 

 

"She's gone outside with her Aunt Rosemary, Mr. Weasley, and a bunch of other first years. Hagrid's watching them all," Severus replied and got up from his chair after laying the journal down on the coffee table. "There's something I want you to see."

 

Harry followed Severus into Lily's room. At first he wasn't sure what Severus was looking at, but then he found it. He didn't know whether to be amused or alarmed. Severus was staring at the doll house Harry had bought Lily back in September and inside it were two male dolls that looked exactly like them both, and a small replica of Lily. The three dolls roamed the house at will. It wasn't the dolls that had caught Severus' attention, but the small room next to what Harry assumed was the room doll Harry and Severus spent their evenings. The room had a door that opened into the adult room and was decorated in soft yellows, pinks, blues and greens. There was a changing table, dresser, toy box and a cradle in the small room and Harry drew the obvious conclusions.

 

"Do you think she's going to dose me with some crackpot 'male pregnancy' potion?"

 

"She might. You can never know with Lily, but what she wants is obvious. Whether she goes for this in the same manner she got us together remains to be seen." 

 

"How do you feel about it?"

 

"Another child? I'll admit it has crossed my mind several times. I don't think it's a good thing to keep her as an only child. It made Draco unbearable."

 

"True. So you've seriously considered it. Do you want to look into adopting another child?"

 

"Yes. Perhaps we'll surprise her before she can start plotting."

 

"I'll contact Dad in the morning before he heads into work," Harry said, feeling excited at the prospect. "Do want to adopt a boy or does it matter?"

 

"I would like a boy, but it really doesn't matter." 

 

"Then I'll take care of it," Harry said, and gave Severus a bone crushing hug, which was returned tenfold. "Oh, before I forget. Lily went to Poppy to talk about what happened after our bonding ceremony."

 

"Just hope she doesn't hoodwink Poppy in helping with her latest want."

 

"Please don't ask for trouble." 

 

Both men spent the rest of their rare free time in pursuits of a more carnal nature.

 

Harry was as good as his word. Before Lily woke the next morning he firecalled his adopted father and mother and relayed their news. His father promised to look through the paperwork and see if there was a suitable child for them to adopt. He spent the next day waiting impatiently for the Weasley patriarch to get back to them. When the aging red head did, he bore bad news. Every child, with exception to those housed in the brand new facilities, was adopted. Several of those children went to the families of the Muggleborn students. Their parents saying that after dealing with one witch or wizard another should be no hardship at all. Those children housed in the newly built orphanages refused to be adopted showing morals far better than those who ran the Ministry.

 

Harry's next move was to consult the magical book in the Headmaster's office. It recorded the name of every magical child born in England, Ireland and Scotland. It also noted the status of the child, where they lived and who with. Harry paused at Lily's name and smiled at the altered entry. He read down the lists of all the younger children noting the orphaned Muggleborns and where they were housed. He knew the list wouldn't update until legal paperwork was filed for the adoption of any orphans he found in the book and it gave him a small hope of finding another child for him and Severus to adopt. Surprisingly, he found that there weren't many Muggleborns listed as orphaned and he frowned sadly at the pages as he realized that Voldemort killed so many of them before their potential was discovered by their parents. The book fortunately removed the names of the deceased so not to dwell on what no one could change. He wrote down the few that he could find, and readied himself for a lot of leg work.

 

He spent the next weekend walking from the nearest suitable Apparition point to the orphanages. Harry seemed to be out of his legendary luck as the four children he was looking for either were already adopted or sent to live with recently discovered relatives. Harry returned to Hogwarts disheartened. When he arrived home he saw Lily fidgeting on the sofa while Severus fiddled in the kitchenette. Lily bounded to her feet and gave him a hug hello while Severus looked at him questioningly. Harry gave a small, sad shake of his head and noticed Severus deflate visibly in disappointment. Severus' reaction left Harry wondering which of the two wanted another child more.

 

"Lily wanted to talk to us, Harry," Severus said, carrying in a tea tray.

 

"What about, Sweetheart?" Harry sat on the sofa beside the small girl.

 

"Would you and father want more kids?" Lily asked hopefully. "I hate being an only child. I feel left out when everyone else I spend time with complain about their older or younger brothers and sisters. Please could you adopt another child?"

 

Harry looked wide-eyed at the pleading look on her face. He and Severus exchanged a significant look and Severus indicated that he'd explain to their daughter. Severus stood and sat on Lily's other side.

 

"We've tried, honey. We really did. All the children in the orphanages have been adopted. The only ones that haven't are those housed in the new facilities and those have refused to allow themselves that luxury due to what happened to the rest of you."

 

"There aren't that many wizarding families!" Lily protested with a pout that brought back memories of Draco.

 

"Many of your fellows were adopted by the parents of the Muggleborn students here at the school. I even tried the Muggle orphanages, looking for magical orphans there and had no luck," Harry told his heartbroken daughter. It was obvious how badly the news affected her.

 

"Did Grandpa Albus tell you I wanted a brother or sister?" From the small voice she was using Harry guessed that she tried to manipulate the Headmaster into another scheme and failed.

 

"No. I saw your doll house when I was putting a book you forgot away," Severus told her while gathering her into his arms.

 

"We'll keep looking sweetie, but there's no way we can promise that we'll be able to adopt another child anytime soon. It'll be harder with Fudge butting his nose in," Harry added to Severus' statement.

 

"Okay. At least you tried." 

 

"Grandpa Arthur is keeping his eyes open for us. Don't give up." Harry felt he had to add. He couldn't stand seeing that devastated look on her face.

 

Severus and Harry spent the rest of the evening comforting their disappointed daughter until she fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Severus was once again checking the 'Book of Names' searching for any orphans in either the Muggle or wizarding worlds, and failed to find one to investigate. It was about a year since he and Harry began their search, but it seemed fate was against them in this endeavour. It was a week before Christmas and both he and his spouse were finished with their shopping. Lily seemed to recover completely from the attack by Dursley and the lack of a sibling to torment, though Severus could see a burning jealousy whenever she saw the few students with siblings in the school playing together. Severus was at the point that he was willing to concoct a male pregnancy potion just to keep her happy. She didn't harp about it, but he and Harry knew she still wanted that sibling badly.

 

He never realized how much he actually wanted children to call his own until he settled into his new life with Harry and Lily. When he first saw the nursery set-up in Lily's doll house, it only reinforced the burgeoning feeling. So now he alternated with Harry checking the book, though he was beginning to lose heart. Harry's method to deal with the disappointment was to concentrate on his campaign to force Fudge out of office. Unfortunately for Harry, the wizarding world wanted him to run for Minister and he was trying desperately to put forth his own choice, claiming that the job would take too much time away from his daughter. Severus didn't agree with how Harry was going about his assigned task, but he did approve of who Harry was supporting for the job, Amos Diggory. 

 

For Severus, the days crawled by slowly despite the exit of the majority of the students midway through the week. The only thing that made the time fly was brewing potions, but it didn't take his mind off their inability to find another child to adopt. He still couldn't believe their foul luck. So he spent the remaining days until Christmas brewing potions for the hospital wing. While he worked through potions he knew by heart he found himself pondering what it would take to make that pregnancy potion and questioning whether Harry would be willing to take it if they were successful. He just couldn't help himself. It was a puzzle that begged for a solution. After a full two days worth of brewing, his routine was broken by a frantic voice in his sitting room. When he ran into the room he found Arabella Figg's head bobbing in his fireplace.

 

"Oh thank Heavens, Severus. I need you and Harry to get to the Dursleys' quickly," the frantic squib shouted as Harry strode through the door with Lily.

 

"What's the problem, Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked as soon as he was in proper speaking range.

 

"It's the Dursleys. They've got a baby and they're doing terrible things to it. I called the Muggle authorities, but they're going to be too late. PLEASE HURRY!"

 

Harry didn't say a word, but an angry mask covered his features and he wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his broom from the closet, grabbed a handful of floo powder and left for Figg's place in a burst of green flame. There was no way Severus was going to stay behind while Harry did something completely Gryffindorish. He turned to summon his own broom only to find Lily standing next to him holding his broom as well as hers. He could see in her eyes that there wasn't anything that would persuade her to stay behind, nor did he have time to waste arguing with her. He gave her the destination and watched as she flooed away. He followed a second or two later and then they both were racing through the Muggle streets and over the houses to number 4 Privet Drive. In the very far distance he could hear the sirens of the Muggle authorities approaching. Soon they were landing on the grass in the front garden and just in time to see Harry kicking down the front door to his former prison. 

 

Moody stood right behind Harry with his wand aimed over Harry's shoulder to prevent any projectiles from hitting the angry man. Severus dropped his broom to the ground and drew his own wand and cautiously followed the other two men. They were met by the bellowing visage of Vernon Dursley, and Severus wondered briefly if the fat man would do them a favour and die of a heart attack before Harry could hex him.

 

"What are you doing here, Freak!" Dursley bellowed and Severus noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention to him, but listening for something else. "Answer me you piece of filth! I told you never to come back."

 

"Shut it, Dursley. Where's the baby?" Harry snapped in reply, but didn't wait for an answer.

 

"There's no baby here. Have you gone insane? Why must you ruin our holiday with your filthy presence?" 

 

"You're the only one ruining your holiday. Now answer the question. We know there's a baby here. Someone saw you abusing it," Harry said while casting detection spells. He then shook his head as if berating himself for stupidity and headed towards a closet beneath the staircase.

 

Vernon Dursley moved to intercept him, but both Severus and Moody halted him in his tracks. Once the man was incapacitated, they joined Harry by the now open closet and saw something they never hoped to see again. A battered, barely alive infant lay naked on the filthy mattress. From what Severus could see, the baby was a boy and he began to root through his pockets locating the healing potions they would need if they were to attempt to save the baby.

 

Harry levitated the baby out of the closet and onto a newly transfigured blanket. As Harry began to scan the baby's injuries, and Severus laid out the potions he thought they would need, a small army of people crashed through the Dursleys' front door. In the mix of people were a half dozen Aurors, two police officers, and the two remaining Dursleys. 

 

"What are you doing here? Get out! Get out of my house!" The horse faced woman shouted while her bully of a son hid behind her. 

 

Harry ignored her and concentrated on the infant and Severus followed his lead. Severus found himself pushed aside by a wizard muttering that he was Healer. Severus moved the rest of the way and allowed the Healer to do his job. As he watched, handing the Healer what ever potion he required, Severus listened to the female Dursley screech at the police officers and Aurors.

 

"Get those freaks out of here this instant. Look what they did to my poor Vernon!" Unfortunately for Dursley, the police weren't listening.

 

"What happened to your baby, Mrs. Dursley?" an officer asked and when Severus glanced up he caught a glance at the name badge on his uniform. It said Finch-Fletchley and for some reason Severus thought the name was familiar.

 

"It's not my baby. It was abandoned here by some girl and her parents, who claim my Dudley raped their girl. I know my son wouldn't do such a thing."

 

"You could have had a DNA test done to prove it," the officer responded as the Healer pulled away from the baby. 

 

"He's stable. I'll take him to St. Mungo's and then the orphanage. It'll be better than here for the little tyke."

 

"NO!" Severus and Harry roared at the same time, startling the Healer and the rest of the room.

 

"The child will be coming home to Hogwarts with us," Severus told the Healer and he noticed the officer's head snap up.

 

"I thought you looked familiar. My nephew went to Hogwarts." The man then looked at the two Dursleys and asked a question that would give Harry the revenge he was looking for. "Is there anyway you could determine the baby's parentage?"

 

"I don't have the potion on hand, but I do believe the Ministry passed a decree that required Healers to carry the potion," Severus responded and received a nod of confirmation from the Healer.

 

The Healer didn't say a word, but he did pull out the potion and a sheet of parchment. He pricked the heavily medicated infant's finger and let three drops of blood flow into the vial. Once the blood was thoroughly mixed into the potion, the Healer dipped the rolled up parchment into the vial. When the paper was opened a complete family tree was written on it and at the top was youngest Dursley's name paired with a young woman Harry wasn't familiar with, but the police officers certainly recognized the name.

 

"I want to meet with the girl and her parents," Harry stated coldly as he lifted the child gently. "Will he be okay until we return to Hogwarts?" Harry asked the Healer and Severus sighed in relief when the Healer said it was alright as long as the infant went straight to the Hospital Wing when they arrived. 

 

Severus listened while the Healer told Harry what to look for, and what to do when any symptoms appeared, as well as teaching the younger wizard some monitoring spells. Severus took careful note and noticed that Lily was doing the same from her place slightly behind Moody. Severus followed Harry and the police officers outside where they pointed out a house down the block from the Dursleys. More officers arrived to help arrest the Dursleys while Finch-Fletchley told his partner not to mention what they saw, mumbling about psychology tests, which made the other officer pale drastically.

 

When the Dursleys were bustled off with the police along with Shacklebolt, who was talking animatedly with his former student's uncle, Severus and Harry made their way to the home of Dudley's victim. The house looked the same as all the others around it and they found the occupants outside along with all their neighbours. The three were smiling triumphantly as they watched the panda cars drive away with the Dursleys. Severus glanced over his shoulder to keep an eye on Lily, and found her deep in discussion with Moody, who waved Severus on and indicated he'd watch Lily until they were done.

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy, Miss Kennedy, may we have a word with you, please?" Severus asked in a low voice, trying not to catch the attention of the surrounding people.

 

"Yes, come inside please. We don't want the neighbours listening in." Mrs. Kennedy offered while eyeing the baby in distaste.

 

Severus heard Harry gasp in shock and when he glanced at his spouse, he saw the younger man staring at Mrs. Kennedy and her daughter in astonishment.

 

"What's wrong, Harry?"

 

"They are the spitting image of Voldemort when he was still human," Harry whispered back as he checked the infant in his arms.

 

"I'll deal with them if you're uncomfortable."

 

"No, Severus. I'll talk to them. Here take the baby, please."

 

Severus gingerly carried the baby and cast the monitoring spells so they linked to him. He followed Harry and the rest of the Kennedy family into their home. All three looked agitated as they invited him and Harry to sit. The patriarch didn't waste anytime leaping to conclusions.

 

"We're not taking the child back. I don't want my daughter's life ruined because of that monster."

 

"First off my name is Harry Potter-Snape and my partner is Severus Snape. Mr. Kennedy, we're not here to demand you take the baby back. We've already decided to take my cousin's offspring home with us. I don't blame you for not wanting the burden, but I do wish you had brought him to an orphanage and not left him for my relatives to nearly kill."

 

"Why isn't the baby in the hospital?" Mrs. Kennedy asked suspiciously.

 

"Let us answer your question with one, Mrs. Kennedy," Severus said while adjusting the baby more comfortably on his chest. "Did either you or your daughter receive a letter written on old fashioned parchment inviting you to attend a school called Hogwarts?"

 

"Yes, we both did. Why are you asking about a practical joke?"

 

"It wasn't a joke, Mrs. Kennedy. Severus and I both teach at the school. If I may demonstrate?" Harry received a hesitant nod before levitating the silk flower arrangement off the coffee table. "As you can see magic is real and it’s the reason why we're not racing the baby to the hospital."

 

"Did you ever name your son, Ms. Kennedy?" Severus asked wondering why the baby wasn't in the book.

 

"No. I didn't want anything to do with the baby," the youngest of the Kennedy family answered. She hesitated several moments, glancing at her parents nervously before turning back to Severus. "Is it too late for me to go to Hogwarts? That is if my parents allow me to go?"

 

"How are old are you?" Severus asked while eyeing the girl.

 

"I turned twelve at the end of November."

 

"I don't see why not. You'll have a half year's work to make up, but if you work hard then you should be alright to finish the school year." Severus looked questioningly at her parents, who were huddled together talking urgently.

 

"If she wishes to go then it's all right with us," Mr. Kennedy told them and received a pleased squeal from his daughter. Kennedy looked straight at Harry and asked his next question. "Why did you look at my wife and daughter so oddly?"

 

"They look exactly like a man, I use the term loosely, I once knew."

 

"Nasty piece of work?"

 

"He was as bad as Hitler at times. He murdered a lot of people in both the wizarding and Muggle worlds. You've heard about all those 'terrorist attacks' that suddenly ended six years ago?" At the other man's nod, Severus took up the tale.

 

"He was responsible for those attacks. He called himself Voldemort and he had an obsession with ridding the world of those with no magic or those not of pure-blooded lineage, meaning coming from magical parents for generations," Severus told the man. 

 

"Will my daughter be safe?"

 

"Yes, Harry rid the world of him six years ago. Right now we're still licking our wounds and getting on with our lives."

 

"Do you think that this person is my wife's father?"

 

"Could you determine if he is? My mother was raped and I was the result. She didn't have the options Charlene does now."

 

"Do you have the genealogy chart still?" Harry asked Severus and as Severus rooted in his pocket for it, examined the child closely as if he was looking for something specific.

 

"Here it is." Severus handed the parchment over and Harry unfurled it and glanced down the mother's family tree.

 

"Yes he was. His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry handed the sheet to Mrs. Kennedy.

 

"I am Lord Voldemort. He anagrammed his name?" Charlene asked in disbelief.

 

"Yes he did. You're not going to have problem making up what you missed," Harry replied with a smile.

 

"We have no doubt about that. She's always reading something, and everything interests her." Mr. Kennedy responded with a proud smile and Severus watched Harry's smile turn sad as he remembered his lost best friend.

 

"We'll need that chart back, Mrs. Kennedy, and we've gotten very side tracked. I came here to ask if you wanted to press charges against my cousin for his actions against Charlene."

 

"Are you going to be able to make them stick? We tried and they bribed someone to get the charges dropped," Mrs. Kennedy said in a bitter tone.

 

"He assaulted a witch and aided in the abuse of a defenceless wizarding child. We can get him tried in a wizarding court. Actually you can press charges against our Ministry of Magic- yes we have our own government- since our Minister let the Dursleys go when they assaulted my spouse and our daughter," Severus told the family with a smirk as he saw Harry's plans finally falling into place in his head.

 

"We'll contact you when its time to send Charlene to Hogwarts. One of us will be here to show you how to access the train and Diagon Alley before term restarts. When we come to take Charlene shopping for her school supplies we'll also bring the appropriate custody papers for you to sign the baby over to us. We do have to go before Moody hexes one of the neighbours in a bout of paranoia, or our daughter convinces him to go hunting for Dudley's friends," Harry said with a wry smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Have a Happy Christmas."

 

"You too. And thank you," Mr. Kennedy replied as he escorted them to the door.

 

Once the reached Moody's side, the paranoid man held out a portkey wordlessly to take them back to Hogwarts. Lily was bubbling as she realized the baby was staying and the last of the sadness left her eyes. When she spotted her Aunt and their friends she raced up the long driveway shouting about her new brother. Moody chuckled and clunked quickly after her, old war time habits dying very hard in the retired Auror.

 

"Now I know why the Malfoys were always so stuck up," Harry said as they slowly walked up the drive as Severus cast a warming charm around the newest member of their family.

 

"Why's that?"

 

"Fate seems to give them what they want no matter how improbable that want is. It makes their favourite catch phrase true and this time isn't any different from any other instance I've seen things go their way."

 

"I believe you're right, Harry. What a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets… always," Severus said with a chuckle. "Perhaps we should change our names?"

 

"I'll take it under consideration."

 

"Let's get Lily's latest 'present' to the Hospital Wing so Poppy can order us about."

 

They walked into the brightly lit castle and shuddered as they remembered Lily's other wish last year. Both men made a silent vow to kill Albus if they found even a hint of a hippopotamus lurking about the castle.

**Fin**


End file.
